Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 2
Season 2, when King Wiki continues his plot to destroy the users, but this time, he's trying to use real characters to get them to join his side. Will he be able to accomplish his goal with his brand new plot. Will he succeed? Rex, Meet Rex! The gang takes a trip to Generator Rex Wiki, and when they get there, they accidently bring Rex and Van Kleiss to life. Autograph Hiding Part 1: The gang are constantly overwhelmed by autographs, pictures, no time alone, and more.When they decide they have to hide to stop the madness, while they are hiding the city is taken over by King Wiki.They stay in hiding, trying to think of a plan to defeat King Wiki.After finding it hopeless, they run out onto the streets. Autograph Hiding Part 2: The gang knows they can't defeat King Wiki, so they go out to find somebody who can train them in a strong element .When they find a crazy old man who teaches them extrodinary, powerfull, and extreme, they practice for days and nights, and then finally fight King Wiki. After the rest of the team is defeated, Bink, Omi, and Tank have to finish off King Wiki. After King Wiki sends off there evil doppelgangers to catch them, they are sent to jail. The rest of the team must recover and save Bink, Omi, and Tank before its too late! Alliance* King Wiki and Lord World Wide Web form an alliance. The Fastest Thing Alive!* The gang travel to Sonic News Network (Sonic Wiki) and find out Sonic is the fastest thing alive. Then, Eggman and L.W.W.W try to kill the gang and Sonic! Wiki Force! The gang decide to be a worldwide superhero force. But then Tank gets angry because the gang want a break. Can the "Wiki Force" stop their buddy from his superhero craze? Ethay Eturnray ofay Evilay Illainway Evilay Illainway, from the the Igpay Atinlay Imensionday returns. Seeing Red* The gang travels to Super Mario Wiki to visit Mario, but when they arrive, they find Mario and Sonic fighting off of Bowser and Dr. Eggman. Once they defeat the video game villains, they discover that King Wiki has been brainwashing video game characters and are now forced to fight Mario and Sonic. Hypnosis Crisis* Part 1: King Wiki hyponotizes all of the former user villains into thinking they must kill the user heroes. Hypnosis Crisis* Part 2: The villains realize that they've are going to be betrayed by King Wiki, they rebel aaginst him and are joined by the heroes. Once they defeat King Wiki, they find out that he is merely being controlled by a Lord World Wide Web, who merges his body with King Wiki to create Ultimate W. Non-User Friendly Omi and Ancy discover a page that eats users. Men of Action Tank decides to rename the Wiki Force 'Men of Action,' but when Weegee, Jack, and Bink break apart because Tank is being to controlling, he changes his mind. Can he get Weegee, Jack, and Bink to return before they decide to take their talents to the dark side? The Vortex When Ben and Rex ask for their help when the Pacific Garbage Vortex reforms. Is it Ultimate W controlling the Vortex, and can they stop it? The Past is Also the Future Dr. Eggman and Bowser form an alliance to once again attempt to defeat Sonic, Mario, and the gang.After the two villains do something to turn the present to the past, the future to the past, and the present to the past, everybody in the present that is now the past is now a baby.The baby heroes have to go to the future, present, and past and save the timeline from being destroyed. My Little Adventures on Wikia* Ultimate W sends the gang onto the My Little Pony wiki, and being there turns them into ponies. After the gang decides being a pony is stupid enough, they have to defeat Ultimate W to get out of there, with the help of Twilight Sparkle and her gang. The Episode That Already Happened Weegee challenges Rex to a game of kickball, again! Rath Be Insane Ben Tennyson asks the gang for help when everyone on the wiki becomes an Appoplexian. Paradox Returns Paradox sends the gang 300,000 thousand years into the future to save themselves from their future forms. The Beginning of the End of the Middle* Part 1: Ultimate W attacks the user's house along with his video game characters army. Then, when Weegee discovers that his mysterious past that he thought was true is actually false, he takes all his anger out on Ultimate W. The Beginning of the End of the Middle* Part 2: Weegee takes control of Ultimate W's power to become Ultimate Super Dimentio, but when he can't control the power, the other users are forced to attck him. Is it really that he can't control the power, or is it Ultimate W controlling Weegee? Now if your chance. Comment by saying which episode looks the coolest and it might by spared from AoBTFF's reboot! Category:Episode Guides Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd